steam_islandsfandomcom-20200216-history
Alliance of Three Great Races
In 48 900 GC the Alliance of Three Great Races '''was formed. It's predecessor was the '''Avalon Coalition. Avalon Coalition Avalon Coalition was a short-lived coalition of the civilisations living in the Avalon Galaxy and their allies from the Ida and Pegasus Galaxies that was formed in 48 899 GC. It was never a firm coalition as most of it's members were hostile towards eachother. The core of this coalition was the Tau'ri Confederation and it's allies the Asgard from the Ida Galaxy and the Travelers Collective from the Pegasus Galaxy. Despite the fact that the Asgard was the most technologically advanced from all civilisations in Avalon and Pegasus, the Goa'uld Empire was the one with by far the most numerous spaceships. The Tau'ri managed to convince the High Council of the System Lords, their biggest enemy in the Galaxy, to join this collective after several Priors have targeted a few settlements within the Goa'uld Empire. After that the Goa'uld Empire managed to convince the enemies of both the Tau'ri's alliance and their own, a group of smugglers called the Lucian Alliance, to join forces with them for the first battle against the Ori Empire. Lucian Alliance exited this Coalition right after the battle, with their leader Netan suspecting that the point of dragging them into this battle was to destroy their fleet that they had much trouble locating. The Goa'uld Empire left the Coalition after it reached a ceasefire with the Ori Empire. Members of the Avalon Coalition * Tau'ri Confederation * Asgard * Traveler Collective (De-facto stopped being a member after the Battle at P3Y-229) * Lucian Alliance (Left the Coalition after the Battle at P3Y-229) * Goa'uld Empire (Left the Coalition by the end of 48 899 GC after a ceasefire with the Ori Empire) * Other minor civilisations (Either destroyed or joined the Ori Empire) Alliance of Three Great Races This Coalition was later renamed into an Alliance of the Three Great Races. The Asgard were protecting the civilisations in the Avalon Galaxy fom the Goa'uld for centuries, using the fact that the Goa'uld were technologicaly inferior and despite greater numbers were not able to overpower them. In time however the Asgard's war with the Asuran Empire in their own Galaxy made them unable to continue playing the role of protectors. The Goa'uld Empire was unaware of this fact for over a century, so the mere threat was enough to make them follow their agreenments to the letter. However after they joined forces with the Ori, they became aware of the Asgard's inability to enforce the deals. Lucky for them System Lord Zeus was a man of his word, so the deals stayed in force and the Goa'uld did not attack the planets protected by the treaty with the Asgard. For these reasons the Asgard and the Tau'ri Confederation joined forces, with the Nox formaly re-joining, creating the Alliance of Three Great Races. The inspiration was the Alliance of Four Great Races that existed aeons ago, between the Asgard, Furlings, Ancients and the Nox. After the dissapearence of the Furlings and Ancients the peaceful people of Nox went underground, so the Alliance of the Four Great races vanished. This alliance however is in decline, as they are losing ground versus their enemies in the Avalon and Ida Galaxies, and the Nox remaining peaceful bystanders who are not directly threatened by the Goa'uld Empire. Members of the Alliance of Three Great Races * The Nox * Asgard * Tau'ri Confederation Enemies of the Alliance of Three Great Races * The Great Alliance ("Alliance of Two Great Races") * Asuran Empire * Wraith Hives See also * Tau'ri Confederation * Asgard * Nox * The Great Alliance * Asuran Empire * Wraith Hives Category:Alliance Category:Avalon Galaxy Category:Ida Galaxy Category:Alliance of Three Great Races